BeetleBash
by Halloween29
Summary: When Emma moves into a new house she'll find out that its haunted. With two untrained ghosts and a very annoying corpse. Will Emma get through it? Or will she go mad? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ya'll its Halloween29, here with another story for your enjoyment! Ok, well here's the first chapter; hope ya'll enjoy. :D**

**Beetle Bash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice, Tim Burton does, at least I think he does, I know one thing; I sure don't own it lol.**

**I do own: Emma Walker, her foster parents, and her pet hamster Skipper.**

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

I hate this place, it sucks. It's old and crappy; I want to go back to California. My foster parents had to drag me to this place, Connecticut. Which happens to be halfway across the fricken country. My foster parents wanted to 'get away from it all'. What's all? I have to admit, the house was huge; it was white and about three stories. The realitor who sold us this house told us that it was haunted by ghosts…cool. Maybe just maybe, it won't be too bad…maybe.

"Come on Emma, come inside and pick out your room honey". My foster mom said.

"I choose my room back in California". I said sternly, but trying not to show it.

"Emma, do what your mother says". My foster dad said, not trying to hide his sterness. I sighed, i had lost this battle. My name is Emma Walker and I'm 14, my foster mom is Cathy and my foster dad's name is Pete. I have shoulder length black straight hair, I'm tall, thin and pale, and I have my real mom's red lips and my real dads, emerald eyes. I zipped up my black fleece and crossed my arms; it was cold out that's for sure. I walked into the house, creaking every time I took a step, piece of junk! I looked around, it was breathtaking. The house was beautiful on the inside, so modern and serene, I 'guess' could live here. A knock came from the door, making me jump a bit. My foster parents were out back, so I answered it. In the doorway was a tall woman about in her 30's, black straight hair, like mine but longer and in a formal bun, brown eyes, a smile across her face. She was thin, and wearing a grey work overcoat, a grey skirt, and black high heels. I smiled and outstretched my hand.

"Hi, Ms. Lydia". I said, she smiled back and took it.

"Hi Emma". Ms. Lydia was our realitor, she's the one who sold us this house and who told me about the ghosts. Sometimes back in California she would come over just for me, and we would talk forever about ghosts and supernatural stuff. But thats just when she use to visit California, which was not often, she lives in New York. When she was old enough to move out she moved back to New York, her homplace. My foster parent's think I'm a Goth just because I wear cargo pants black fleeces and shirts, and black skater shoes, which happened to be my outfit for that day. Ms. Lydia said when she was young she used to be a Goth too, but I told her I was a happy Goth; if they even exist…well, they do now!

"Won't you come in"? I asked politely, I have always respected Lydia. She nodded and walked in, she took off her jacket revealing a white collared button up shirt.

"This place still looks beautiful". She whispered under her breath as she hung her coat on a chair, she look up at me and smiled, so I returned her kind gesture.

"I'm gonna go out in the back and talk to your parents". I nodded.

"I'm gonna go pick out my room". I said starting to walk off, but she stopped me.

"Em, I want you to take this". She said as she took out a key from her pocket, I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it"? I asked as I took it and studied it.

"That's a skeleton key, it will unlock any door in the house". I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Lydia". I said excited, she smiled at me, but this one was a very odd smile. Like she knew something that I didn't. She walked off, and I still gave her an odd look. Once I shook it off I went off to find my room. I eventually did find one that was nice, it had a great view of the front lawn and almost the whole town, it was on the second floor. The only room on the third floor was the attic, which my parents told me not to go in….yeah right! I set down my two suitcases and headed out my room. I looked around for the staircase leading up to the attic, I found it and headed up that way. I reached for the door knob and….it was locked. I slumped down, now what?

"This sucks". I grumbled. Then it hit me, the skeleton key; wow, why didn't I think of that in the first place…BLONDE MOMENT! I searched my pockets for the key, my fingers rubbed against it and I grabbed it. I was just about to put it in the lock when I heard voices, strange. I leaned up against the door and heard them more clear, a man and a woman.

"Why do families have to keep moving into our house, can't they just leave us alone"? The feminine voice said.

"I know Barbara, but don't worry only 27 more years until we can go to heaven". The man voice said, my eyes widened. GHOSTS! THERE WERE GHOSTS IN THE ATTIC! I quickly grabbed the key from the key hole and rushed downstairs to the backyard. I burst through the back door, and frantically looked around. I was so excited, I know you probably thought I was afraid, but thats so not me. I only saw my mom and dad, but no Lydia. I walked up to my parents calmly , trying not to be too obvious.

"Hey mom, dad, where's Lydia"? I asked, holding the skeleton key behind my back.

"She went home". My dad replied, my smile dropped.

"You don't mean, back to New York, do you"? I asked, they nodded. I sighed, and headed back to my house. I rushed back up the stairs and placed the key into the slot. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It was very dusty and seemed with even the slightest movement the whole floor would collapse under me. I saw a model of the whole town, incredible, it was like an exact replica. I leaned down and examined the graveyard, it was one tombstone that caught my attention.

"Betelgeuse"? I asked myself, what the heck is that suppose to mean? I straightened back up.

"Maybe I was just imagining it. I mean come on, real ghosts in my house"? I giggled as I looked around some more. I picked up a book and my giggling seized immediately as I read the title. "Handbook for the Recently Deceased".

**Sorry it was kind of sort, but I wanted to build suspense for the first chapter. I also wanna see what you guys think. Kay, till then. PEACE XD**


	2. Welcome to Your Insanity!

**Hey movers and readers, here's finally the second chapter. Emma meets some new friends, but are they really the kind she needs? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Your Insanity!**

I starred at the book in amazement, have I turned insane? I set it down and backed away slowly. I breathed in heavily trying to take it all in. Then I looked around, where were the ghosts? I looked around a bit more then stopped, when I heard whispering.

"Look at her, doesn't she look like Lydia?" A woman's voice said, i looked around but couldn't see anything.

"See Barbra, it doesn't mean she'll be bad. Maybe we can trust her." The man's voice said, i was still searching.

"I don't know Adam, she can't even see us." The woman know as Barbra said, I sighed in defeat. Then something strange happened, my eyes started to hurt. I rubbed them and ignored it. Then they started to hurt more, my eyes widened as i rubbed them to get the pain away. My eyes were burning! I kept rubbing my eyes for a few moments before the burning finally went down. I sighed as I placed my hands by my side. My eyes widened again, but this time not in pain; this time in surprise. There standing in front of me was a man and a woman. The man was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt with brown pants and black shoes. The woman was wearing a white plaid like dress, she had dark brown curly hair, the man was wearing glasses and had brown hair. The man cleared his throat as the woman stepped up.

"Can you see us sweetie?" She asked me, I was still shocked but nodded my head. The woman seemed to light up with excitement. The man stepped up and examined me.

"What's your name dear?" He asked me, I was still in petrified, not believing my eyes at all.

"Uh...Em...Em....Emma." I managed to stutter out.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said shaking my hand rapidly.

"I'm Barbara Maitland." She said letting go of my hand, the man smiled.

"I'm Adam Maitland." He said taking my hand and shaking it rapidly like Barbara did. So much for stopping that. He finally released my hand and I starred at them strangely. The two were obviously a married couple.

"Are you really dead? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course we are sweetie, this was our house." Barbara said, so these were the people before Lydia and her family. Guess this house really is haunted, AWESOME!

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said, my excitement rising.

"Well, if you're dead, then maybe you could answer a question for me." I said walking over to the mini model of the town. My curiousity kicking in.

"Who's Betelge...?" But that's all i got to say before the two ghosts rushed up to me and covered my mouth, their eyes widened with fear.

"Do not finish that name." Adam said to me, his voice low, stern, and clear.

"Why?" I muffled from behind their hands, glancing at the mini headstone.

"Because, you don't need to know about...him." Barbara said, releasing her hand from my mouth, Adam also releasing his hand. I thought for a moment, knowing I probably shouldn't continue on with the conversation. Just then I heard the doorknob jiggle a bit.

"Mom and Dad!" I whispered hesitantly, looking at the two ghosts then the door.

"You guys have to hide, quickly." I said waving my hands in a shooing manner. They nodded and disappeared instantly.

"Whoa." I whispered in amazement, looking around for them. I shrugged, well, I told them to hide.

"Honey, you in there?" I heard my mom call, I looked towards the door.

"Yeah mom! Just, looking around." I called back, heading towards the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when I turned back.

"I'll be back tonight." I whispered, then opened the door and headed downstairs closing the door after I left. The two ghosts re-appeared and looked at each other.

"She seems so sweet." Barbara said, Adam nodded.

"We have to keep him away from her, or great danger could come upon her and her family." Adam replied, Barbara nodded in agreement and glanced at the mini graveyard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I headed into my room, my Skipper was probably starving, poor thing. I walked over to his cage and opened the door.

"Hi Skipper, ya hungry?" The little hamster didn't say anything but squeaked happily as a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said scratching his head, I found his food and gave him a few scoops. After feeding him and giving him some attention i changed into my black silk pajamas and fell on my bed in a laying position. Man was I bored, then a knock on my door startled me making me jump a bit.

"Sweetie, you awake?" My dad asked from the other side of the door. I sat up and got comfortable on my bed.

"Yeah dad, come on in." I said, getting ready for him to come. He opened the door and walked in, carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. My mouth watered at the sight of them. My dad smiled, he had noticed I spotted the cookies. Him and I laughed at my action, he smiled again and sat down next to me on my bed.

"First night in the new house, you excited?" He asked me, placing the cookies and milk on my side table. I shrugged and grabbed one, quickly nibbling at it.

"I guess so." I said taking one big bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"You know your mom, she found a library and found this old flier thing, probably a prank. Anyways, she thought you might be interested in it." He said handing me a worn out piece of paper. I took it from him thankfully and observed it. It read, professional Bio-exorcist...I stopped there.

"Bio-exorcist? Like someone who does exorcism? As in, releasing evil spirits?" I asked, looking up at my dad, he thought for a moment then shrugged. I rolled my eyes then continued to read silently. For your convenience call Betelgeuse say it once, say it twice, third time's a charm, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betel.... the rest was either ripped or burnt, either way there was no more. I raised an eyebrow, Betelgeuse? Isn't that the person that Barbara and Adam told me not to get involved with? My brain was hurting, I folded up the paper and placed it in my pocket.

"Well, your mom and I are gonna go to bed early." He said kissing my forehead.

"Don't stay up to late." He said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"No promises." I said leaning back in a relaxed position, he chuckled.

"Good night." He said opening the door.

"Night." I replied as he walked out. I had to wait a few minutes before I could see the Maitlands again. I wanted to make sure my parents were asleep before I went up to the attic again.

10 minutes later

I heard a slight snoring from down below, my parents were asleep. I quietly got up from my bed and grabbed two cookies. I quietly walked out of my room and up the attic stairs. I jiggled the doorknob and found out it was locked, why am I not surprised. I dug in my pocket for the key and unlocked the door. I walked in and shivered, it was colder than usual.

"Adam? Barbara? You here? I brought cookies!" I shouted, looking around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you guys?" I asked, still searching for my new ghost friends. I stopped in surprise as I saw something extra strange. As if my life was now not strange enough. A giant hole in the brick wall, wait not a hole, a door. I walked over to it and tilted my head curiously. What was it? Well, I was soon gonna find out. I took a deep breath and looked around, before walking in. It's as if there was a sign that said, Welcome to my insanity!

**Sorry, i would have made it longer but, well I'm trying to build suspense, really hope it worked. Kay til the next chapter, PEACE XD**


	3. The Land of the Dead

**HELLO PEOPLE! YOU GUYS READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? WELL, IF YOUR NOT, THEN TOO BAD! HURRAY! Well, Emma is traveling to the world of the dead, what will happen? Let's find out, shall we? Also, her experience is sort of like Adam and Barbara's when they first went there, she will bump into the lost souls room; just to let you know. Okay, on we go.**

**Disclaimer: You know what, I'm getting bored of saying this, so I'll let Emma say the Disclaimer.**

**Emma: I'm being held against my will.**

**Me: Hey! Zip it! Now do the dang disclaimer so I don't get sued! -Beetle Juice pops out of no where- **

**Beetle Juice: Halloween29 doesn't own me, Tim Burton does!**

**Me: What the heck are you doing here!? You don't come in till next chapter! -starts to push him away-**

**Emma: Who is that? **

**Me: No one -pushes him out of view-.**

**Emma: Okay? -Turns to audience- Halloween29 does not own Beetle Juice or any of it's characters. They all belong to Tim Burton. **

**Me: Thank you :D Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Land of the Dead**

I don't exactly know why I walked through but I did. It seemed to get colder with every step I took. I stopped and thought to myself, was this really a good idea? I turned my head back towards the doorway only to see that it was shut. Well, that gets rid of the option of going back. I sighed and decided to walk forward, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. My freaken curiosity had to get in the way. Where I was going, I had no clue.

"Finally, another door." I shouted quietly in victory, I walked over to it and opened it up. On the other side it looked like some sort of waiting room. I looked around at the strange creatures sitting down, waiting. There was a lady who was split in half, a guy with no head, a man who had a half burnt face, and some sort of man who I couldn't see because a newspaper covered his face. I stood there with a sort of disgusted look on my face, even though I wasn't trying to show it. Everyone seemed to be starring at me, I wasn't surprised, I was the only living person in the room. My gaze fell upon the front desk and I looked round some more before walking up to it. The lady looked up at me, a confused expression on her face.

"Uh, excuse me, uh, is there a Barbara and Adam here?" I asked,(this next part, Emma can't see) the man who was behind the newspaper seemed to lower it a bit to get a look at the girl.

"Adam and Barbara huh?" He asked, a creepy smile creeped on his face as he did a motion with his finger. Black sprinkles of dust flew through the air on to Emma.(back in Emma's point of view).

**Mechanical wiring noise**

**BJ: **I thought you said I don't come in till the next chapter!

**Me:**Dude! Don't f-ing ruin it for the reader!

**BJ: **My mistake.

**Back to the story**

I heard a quiet whisper and whipped around only to see everything the same. I wriggled my nose, did I sniff up something? I shrugged it off as I raised an eyebrow before turning back to the receptionist lady.

"Yes, sixth door on your left." She replied, looking back down at her work. I was about to say something else, but decided to drop it.

"Thank you." I said politely, even though I was a bit annoyed with her attitude. She grunted as a reply, I rolled my eyes as I walked through another door. I looked around and came into a vast room with desks that looks like they were in a grid system. I then looked at all the desks occupants, which were mostly skeletons or decaying zombies; each typing at a steady rate.

"Wow." I said quietly to myself, I shook it off and kept on walking averting my gaze from them. I kept walking until I came into a hallway, it looked like a hallway at an incredibly boring hotel. I turned around to look behind me which made me bump into a white shade. It flung open and I looked into it wide eyed. Souls of some sort seemed to be floating by, what was this? Everyone looked so...sad. What kind of sick thing was this? Then as if by reading my mind...

"That's the lost soul room." A voice said making me jump. I turned to see an old man who looked like a janitor, next to me. Where did he come from? He then came in front of me and pulled the shade down firmly.

"Lost soul room?" I asked him, my voice shaky a bit. He nodded and continued talking.

"A room for ghosts who have been exorcised. Poor devils, it's death for the dead." He told me, a sorry expression came upon my face, I shivered at the description.

"It's not the room you're looking for. Keep moving." He told me walking off in the opposite direction. I watched him leave then turned and continued down the hallway. This place was so weird, I just needed a clear explanation. I stopped in front of a door that looked oddly familiar. This was it, the sixth door on my left. I looked around to make sure it was on my left side, I always seemed to mess up with it a lot. I pushed it opened and walked through, not even giving it another thought. I looked around in confusion, I was in my kitchen. It was still late, thank goodness mom and dad were sleeping. Then I stopped as I saw three people sitting at the dining room table. Two I recognized as Adam and Barbara, the other older lady was still a mystery. I walked up to them a cleared my throat, everyone seemed to jump except for the older woman. They turned to me and their eyes widened.

"Emma, sweetie." Barbara said getting up and placing a hand on my shoulder. The older woman then raised an eyebrow, Barbara turned to her and smiled nervously.

"This is Emma, the child of the people who had now moved in." Barbara explained, Adam got up and nodded. Adam turned to me and smiled.

"Emma, this is Juno, our case worker." He said gesturing to the older lady who bowed her head slightly. I gave her a curt nod and smiled politely.

"Juno, this is Emma." Barbara said, the woman known as Juno got up made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Yes yes, enough with the introduction. I must be on my way. Remember what I told you too, you must be careful because he is still out there" She said, seeming in a hurry. Barbara took her hand off my shoulder and walked up to Juno.

"Who's still out there?" I asked, hoping to get an answer because I was very confused. Barbara looked over to me hesitantly, as if she was hiding something from me. I turned to Adam, the same look Barbara had on her face.

"No one honey." She said to me, who was she my mother? I sighed and shrugged, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Thank you for taking your time up to see us." She said sweetly, Barbara was a nice woman. Juno nodded before poofing away in a cloud of smoke, literally. I jumped back a bit by this action. It was silence between the three of us for about a minute before Adam decided to break it.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked sitting back down, Barbara followed this. I shrugged and sat down too, across from Barbara.

"Well, I came up to give you guys a couple of cookies when I found a gaping hole in wall. I'm not sure what it was, and my curiosity kicked in so I went through." I explained, their eyes widened and their mouths fell open.

"YOU WHAT!?" They shouted, very, very, loud. I shushed them frantically, I did not want my parents to wake up and see them.

"You are not supposed to go in there!" Adam said quietly but firmly, I leaned back, surprised by his tone of voice.

"Why not?" I asked, a bit afraid to ask this question.

"Sweetie, that's the land of the dead." Barbara told me, I widened my eyes. THE LAND OF THE FRIGGEN DEAD! I WAS WALKING IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD! OH MY GOD!

"Wow." Was all that came out my mouth, I was still freaking out inside. I breathed heavily, still surprised.

"Please, just stay out of it, okay?" Adam asked me, I thought for a second but nodded. "Good, oh I hope you weren't in there long because now you might..."

"Honey, is that you?" I heard my mom call, my eyes widened as I quickly got up and made the two get out of their chairs.

"Hurry, get out of here! Poof away! Make an awsome exit! I don't care just do something!" I shouted quietly still pushing them out of the room, they left as soon as my mom came down.

"What are you doing honey?" She asked me, tieing her blue robe. I looked around for an excuse.

"Uh, getting a drink. I'm really thirsty." I lied, smiling nervously. She nodded and yawned, it was late.

"Well, please hurry up and get back to bed." She said walking back to her room, I nodded then walked back up to my room. I got into my black silk pajamas and slipped into my bed, getting comfortable. I wonder what Adam was gonna say, oh well...probably not important. I sighed and managed to drift off to sleep.

**I don't know what's wrong with me, all of my chapters seem to be short! GRRRR! Oh well, as long as you enjoyed it! What was Adam gonna say? And what did that strange creature did to Emma? Well, you'll find out in future chapters! til then PEACE XD**


End file.
